Hand In Hand, We'll Walk This Line
by R.M.Ellie
Summary: Sephiroth, Genesis, and Vincent have been sent to Earth. Why? To help out a girl in need. Can they be the helping hands to pull her from silent misery? Will she be the one to lead them to better days? One things for certain, nobody, especially Sephiroth, could've ever guessed he'd fall for someone like her. SephirothXSelfInsert, CloTi, Zerith. Post DoC. My first fanfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Square Soft/Enix does. I just have a much loved collection of the games and merchandise. :)**

* * *

1. Through The Looking Glass

Cyan eyes snapped open to a never ending world of white. One silver eyebrow rose as Sephiroth took in his surroundings. No ceiling or sky; no walls or even a visible floor yet somehow he was standing on a solid surface. He looked over himself to find he was dressed in his black leather uniform. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what had happened.

'_Strange. Where am I? Some type of void, perhaps? Or am I still in the Lifestream?'_

"Hello?" He called out.

There was no reply. Then a shuffling sound to his right caught his attention and he turned to see what had broken the silence. Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly.

"Genesis."

There standing in contrast to the white surroundings, clad in his usual red leather duster, was Genesis Rhapsodos looking bewildered. The red head looked over at his name being called and he gazed wide eyed at the sight of his former friend and rival.

"Sephiroth…my friend…it's you. You wouldn't happen to know where we are and…why we are here, would you?" The poet asked while looking around.

Sephiroth glared at Genesis about to respond when heard the shuffling noise again from behind him. Turning around he found a figure standing there. Tall and draped in a tattered red cloak was a member of the group that had defeated him twice. Crimson met cyan, and at that moment Sephiroth saw a mix of emotion in the man's eyes. He recognized confusion, shock, curiosity, sadness, a hint of fear and…adoration? Love? Sephiroth couldn't understand why the gunslinger would feel that way towards him but it was slightly unsettling.

"_**Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Vincent Valentine."**_ A voice like a thousand bells and chimes rang throughout the white void. _**"It seems you are needed."**_

All three looked forward to see another figure, this one an ethereal woman with sunlight hair and kaleidoscope eyes, covered head to toe in a gold and blue armored gown adorned with wings of white feathers and drapes of white fabric carrying a tall golden spear and a shield almost large enough to cover her entirely.

"Goddess Minerva." Genesis knelt on one knee before her. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

Sephiroth had the sudden urge to kill the poet. Maybe carve that blasted poem onto the red head's skin. The former General smirked darkly at the thought.

"_**You may stand Genesis."**_ Minerva's voice filled the white world, yet her lips did not move.

Vincent looked to Minerva and spoke with his dark and sultry voice, "We are needed? Needed for what exactly?"

The Goddess smiled as she raised her staff, _**"On another planet in another world, lives a young woman in need of your assistance."**_

A tall, white full body mirror appeared beside Minerva and she lowered her staff.

Genesis's sky blue eyes lit up with wonder. "She's from another planet in another world? How is that possible Goddess?"

The Goddess was still smiling. "_**On her world, we are fantasy. We were created by humans as fictional characters in a fictional world. We are part of video game. However, she cares for us as though we were real and alive. Therefore, the God of her world has chosen to give you three, along with a few others from Gaia, life on Earth."**_

Sephiroth's mind was reeling. He wasn't real? He was some made up character in a _video game_? And he was expected to help some stupid human girl? "No." he whispered harshly.

Both Genesis and Vincent looked to Sephiroth.

His cyan eyes flared with defiance and hatred. "I **am** real and I will** not** help a pathetic human. Ever." He spoke lowly.

The Goddess held his glare with a serious expression. _**"You have no choice. You will go regardless and besides, I have seen what will be. She will help you as well. You shall see."**_ With a knowing gleam in her eyes, she gestured towards the mirror. _**"Step through here."**_

Genesis stood up straight and strode gracefully towards the mirror stopping a foot away. He bowed before the Goddess, "_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,  
nothing shall forestall my return._" The Goddess smiled and watched as Genesis passed through the mirror. She then looked to Sephiroth. He wanted to kill. Now…right now. Anything and everything. He wanted it all ended by Masamune.

"_**You mustn't kill or harm her."**_ The Goddess warned.

Sephiroth shot her a death glare full of anger and disgust then looked to the mirror. An idea suddenly came to him. He would have another chance at life and a new world to take as his. A devilish grin crossed his face as he stalked to the mirror with purpose. As he passed through the Goddess gazed expectantly at Vincent.

He observed her for a moment then asked softly, "Cloud is coming, isn't he?"

She simply answered. _**"Yes."**_

Vincent's brow furrowed. "They will fight."

"_**Do not worry. The others will help keep peace as will the woman. She will not stand by and allow violence between you all."**_ She stated calmly and confidently.

He acknowledged this with a nod and approached the mirror. Closing his eyes, he stepped through, leaving Gaia behind.

* * *

Pain. Sharp, tearing, agonizing pain. That's what Genesis felt as he stumbled out of the mirror and onto the floor. As the feeling faded he stood up slowly taking notice of his surroundings. He was in a small room with off white carpet and walls of the same color. Posters and artwork decorated the walls and strings of small lights were strung across the walls as well. To his left was an unmade wooden double bed covered with a colorful patchwork quilt and light blue sheets. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a short lamp, an alarm clock, and a box of tissues.

On the other side of the bed, in a corner, was a small, full wooden bookcase. There was a wall with a single window, sunlight filtering through closed blinds and sheer patchwork curtains. To the left of the window was a small dresser in the corner. Against the far wall was a small wooden desk piled with papers, books, pencils, paint brushes, and a small potted plant. Above the desk on the wall was a bulletin board with newspaper clippings and drawings tacked to it. Beside the desk was a door posted with drawings.

There was another short wall with a bookcase then to his right a closet and bathroom. Behind him was a mirror exactly like the one Minerva had used to send him here and a small sink beside it. Genesis stepped back as Sephiroth came through the mirror. He was feeling that pain as well, and was fighting the urge to double over. Ignoring the pain, Sephiroth looked around the room, seemingly uninterested. Then he noticed something. His image. In the form of posters, sketches, and paintings posted to the walls and scattered about the room.

Genesis slowly walked over to the far wall, admiring the artwork with an amused smirk, "I do believe you have a fan, Sephiroth. These are really quite good; the detail, color, they even capture your narcissistic attitu- oh look it's one of me! Well, I look positively dashing. Oh there's another…and another…that one is absolutely brilliant-"

"And you say he's narcissistic."

Sephiroth and Genesis looked back towards the mirror to see Vincent.

Genesis crossed his arms over his chest,"Hmph...there's nothing wrong with appreciating someone's hard work." He turned back to the pictures, "You even have some up here."

Vincent spotted many sketches and paintings of himself and he had to admit they were well done.

'_Perfect. Not only is she a pathetic human, but she's also a fan girl artist.'_ Sephiroth thought with a scowl.

A noise drew their attention to the door, which slowly opened, and the three looked down to see a skinny black cat dart pass them to the bed, the bell on its collar jingling. The cat observed them with eyes much like Sephiroth's. Sensing the presence of another, they looked to the wide open door where a doe-eyed girl now stood. She appeared to be in her early 20's, was about six inches shorter than them, and somewhat overweight. Her alabaster skin looked almost ghostly and faint dark shadows surrounded her twilight grey eyes; the pupils in both eyes were excessively dilated. Disheveled, slightly bushy waves and curls of soft pink loosely trailed to mid-back with choppy nose length bangs, parted on the left, framing her diamond shaped face. Her fair yet noticeable eyebrows were straight as was her nose. Full, dusty pink lips parted enough to reveal that her front teeth were a little large, but not terribly so. She had on a loose white t-shirt that read in black letters: **FRANKIE SAY RELAX**, baggy black pajama pants, and a long sleeved, knee length black duster with a hood. The pink haired girl gazed at them through black, rectangular thick rimmed glasses, and then smiled.

"I knew I heard you," she spoke in a soft alto, "I never forget a voice."

Genesis raised and inquisitive eyebrow, "You know who we are?"

She nodded and looked to each of them, "Former 1st Class, Genesis Rhapsodos, former Turk, Vincent Valentine, and…former 1st Class General, Sephiroth…Crescent-Valentine." Their names were spoken with such love, "You each are characters of the _Final Fantasy VII_ compilation."

The poet then remembered his Goddess telling them that, "Ah, yes, Goddess Minerva did indeed inform us of our…existence on this world."

"Minerva…? How would she know…and how are you here-why are you here? Not that it's a bad thing or that I don't want you here 'cause that would be the biggest lie in all of eterni-" Her rambling was cut short as Genesis stepped forward and placed a gloved finger to her lips.

"We shall discuss all of that shortly," He gave her a charming smile, removing his finger from her lips and reaching down to grab her right hand, noting her short nails were painted black, "But for now I believe it is only polite, seeing as how you already know our names, that we know yours, my lady."

She looked up at him and returned his smile, "Marceline…Marceline Walker."

Genesis bent slightly, raising her hand and kissing the back. Looking into her eyes with the smile still on his face he replied, "A lovely name…and a pleasure to meet you Miss Walker."

"Right back at 'cha." She said with a grin and faint blush.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! The first chapter of my first fanfic is done (it was a pain to finish 'cause I'm a bad writer). I hope it's good and that any readers will like it so far. Sorry if the descriptions are crazy. I don't know when I'll have another chapter up but it will definitely happen so…yeah. Review if you want and if you see a mistake, have an idea, want to beta, or whatever else, feel free to do it. Criticism is welcome too.**

**R. **


End file.
